


403 Forbidden

by ZenosElea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Тадаши не тешит себя надеждами о том, что ещё немного, и он избавится от своей детской-подростковой-взрослой влюблённости, он лишь надеется, что она хотя бы чуть-чуть перегорит. Хотя бы на пару тонов, и значок «онлайн» перед фамилией Кея перестанет выкручивать до боли все внутри.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Haikyuu!!SW-2016 для team tsukkiyama  
> ООС, пост-канон

_извлек патологоанатом  
из головы моей тебя  
и записал причина смерти  
тяжелый и тупой предмет  
© никоролева_

  
  
Когда заканчивается детство?  
  
Где проходит эта тонкая, условная грань, когда её нужно переступить? Можно ли заметить крошечный шаг, разделяющий небо и землю, воду и огонь, беззаботность и нудящее желание встать на табуретку и просунуть голову в петлю? Тадаши стыдно даже думать о таком, он ведь будущий педагог, он должен прекрасно знать общепринятое определение «детства» как периода развития индивида, но этот стыд слабый, для галочки. Его мучают метафизические вопросы, а не научная терминология. Он отбрасывает собственные знания и вслепую перебирает воспоминания, пытаясь понять, когда кончилось его детство.  
  
Перебирает, конечно, для проформы — ответ очевиден, но раз за разом Тадаши пытается убедить себя, что он не безнадёжный случай. Что он может сказать о себе хоть что-то, не упоминая Кея.  
  
Выходит ужасно.  
  
Хитока тянет его за рукав, и Тадаши дёргается как от удара, ошалело озирается, оглядывая заполненную аудиторию, и натыкается взглядом на усталое, укоряющее лицо преподавателя. Он ничего не говорит, просто смотрит пару секунд и идёт дальше, медленно, нудно зачитывая материал — без интонаций, почти без пауз, и голос не низкий, не высокий, бесцветный. Тадаши стыдно и неприятно от себя, он заливается краской и утыкается лицом в рукав толстовки, прячась от возмущённого шёпота Хитоки.  
  
Хитока любит историю и не любит, когда Тадаши спит у неё под боком, пользуясь тем, что она вся обложена листочками и тетрадями.Тадаши не знает, что она забыла на педагогическом отделении, но тактично не спрашивает – у всех свои причины. И порой эти причины неприятно озвучивать.  
  
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что слушаешь, — шепчет она на ухо Тадаши, и тот кивает, стараясь сдержать зевок. По привычке включает телефон и пару секунд гипнотизирует взглядом контакт, отмеченный значком «онлайн». — И это прекрати.  
  
Тадаши послушно закрывает мессенджер и наблюдает за монотонной ходьбой преподавателя.  
  
Он действительно безнадёжен, но Хитоке хватает такта не напоминать ему об этом слишком часто.  
  
Мысли снова утекают не туда, куда надо, даже если Тадаши пытается слушать: слова похожи на пыль, которая оседает на барабанной перепонке, медленно лишая возможности слышать что-либо другое. Очень сложно контролировать свою руку и не тянуться к телефону — не потому, что он сам не хочет, а потому, что стыдно перед Хитокой.  
  
Перед собой — не стыдно.  
  
Он просто медленно, но уверенно учится не подавлять свои чувства — от подавления в перспективе больше проблем, чем пользы. И первым делом, он, конечно, разрешает себе безумно скучать по Кею, привыкая называть его про себя по имени, отбрасывая пласт ассоциаций с привычным прозвищем. Скучать, думать о нём как минимум двенадцать часов в сутки, постоянно хотеть написать или позвонить, мучиться от монотонной боли в солнечном сплетении, любить. Разрешает — потому что теперь, когда между ними несколько сотен километров, нет смысла делать вид, что все хорошо. Не от кого прятаться. Хитока знает, а Кагеяма с Хинатой, учащиеся в соседнем корпусе и метящие в национальную сборную, вообще не особо обращают внимание на то, что творится с окружающими. Эмпатии в них ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы быть идеальным дуэтом, а для всего остального есть Хитока, которая аккуратно поправляет их и извиняется — за них.  
  
Следом приходится разрешить себе и еженедельные страдания, сопровождающиеся мучительным желанием бросить всё к чертовой матери. Тадаши достаточно терпелив, чтобы пережидать эти приступы, достаточно терпелив даже, чтобы тщательно следить за своим состоянием и предупреждать о нём других. Это почти повод для гордости, если можно вообще гордиться способностью контролировать свое нытье. Хоть что-то хорошее — терпение и самоконтроль — ему всё-таки принёс адский год капитанства в волейбольном клубе на третьем году старшей школы.  
  
Все это — ради иллюзорной возможности выплеснуть, выдавить из себя и пережить. Тадаши не тешит себя надеждами о том, что ещё немного, и он избавится от своей детской-подростковой-взрослой влюблённости, он лишь ждёт, что она хотя бы чуть-чуть перегорит. Хотя бы на пару тонов, и значок «онлайн» перед фамилией Кея перестанет выкручивать всё внутри до боли.  
  
Что-то мерзкое, злое внутри него так и норовит прошептать на ухо: «Ты сам во всём виноват».  
  
— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хитока, касаясь его плеча, и Тадаши снова вздрагивает. Пятая пара — его не хватает уже ни на что, сознание плывёт.  
  
— Устал, — коротко отвечает он, не пытаясь врать. Всё, чего хочется — поскорее добраться до общежития и уснуть часов на сорок. Правда, в его распоряжении всего десять или одиннадцать — выходные выходными, а лекции переписывать придётся.  
  
— Зайдёшь ко мне?  
  
— Извини, я сразу спать. — Хитока понимающе улыбается. Обычно они сидят на её кухне после особо тяжёлых дней и долго разговаривают, но Тадаши не чувствует в себе сил на разговоры. Что важнее — не чувствует в себе сил на самоконтроль, и нагружать близкого человека в сотый по счёту раз не хочется. История одна и та же, выводы — одни и те же.  
  
— Позвони мне, если что-то случится, — они расходятся на перекрёстке, Тадаши обнимает Хитоку, не чувствуя тепла через две куртки, и идёт обратно, к корпусам.  
  
Мерзкое внутри шепчет: «Виноват», как вердикт, и ради интереса Тадаши представляет себе, как его обвиняет Червонная Королева. Вот огромный зал, вот разные люди из его жизни, вот гиперболизировано-страшный палач, вот Королева, оглашающая вердикт: «Бросил лучшего друга, уехал в другой город, поступил в другой университет». И все кругом кричат «виновен».   
  
Тадаши смешно и грустно одновременно, в лифте он снова смотрит на диалог с Кеем, в котором за последний месяц — ни одного обновления, а ещё раньше — километры неотвеченных сообщений. Кей, конечно, и сейчас не ответит, если Тадаши напишет. Даже если снова начнёт писать огромные простыни текста о том, что с ним происходит.  
Это — единственный аргумент, который Тадаши использует на дурацких заседания суда против себя. Другой город — не другой конец света, на поезде пара часов, но Кей перестал разговаривать с ним с самого начала учебного года, и с этим ничего не поделать. Что там, он не особо хотел общаться уже после того, как Тадаши осторожно сказал, что подал документы в другой университет — даже не поступил, просто подал, просто попробовал. Кей отстранился, обрезал все линии связи, ничего не сказав, не захотев обговорить и выслушать объяснения, сразу и деспотично вынес вердикт. Обиделся, разозлился, забыл и отпустил — что именно творится в чужой голове, не узнать, а искать встречи Тадаши не хочет. Уважение к себе он взращивает упорно, медленно, и не собирается рушить его даже ради любви всей жизни.  
  
Важное уточнение: пока что не собирается. В моменты тоски Тадаши, в общем-то, абсолютно все равно, что он там в себе взращивал, и желание просто увидеть Кея становится таким же невыносимым, как боль при инсульте.  
  
Сосед коротко здоровается и снова утыкается в учебники — тем лучше, разговаривать не хочется совсем. Тадаши бросает сумку к кровати и заваливается на неё с телефоном, погружаясь в бесполезное пролистывание ленты социальных сетей. Прокрастинация успокаивает. Первым делом, конечно, твиттер — единственное место, где Кей его по какой-то удивительной причине не внёс в черный список. Не догадался по нику? Или просто не обратил внимания? Это не важно — главное, что Тадаши всё же может получать хоть какую-то информацию о его жизни. Пусть даже в виде язвительных сообщений длинной не больше ста сорока символов.  
  
 **not today** @TsukishimaKei 3 ч  
дождь ночью, гололёд утром, ссадина на лице вечером  
  
Тадаши сглатывает. Внутри всё отзывается — как будто можно спустя месяцы и километры чувствовать чужую незначительную боль. Это так глупо, так ужасно, что хочется немедленно жалеть и себя, и Кея, и вообще — жалеть. Жалость — это как рефлекс зажать место удара, оберегая его от дальнейших повреждений и задерживая кровь. Но толку от неё никакого.  
  
Они оба всё решили, даже если ничего не обговорили.  
  
Тадаши решил, что он не может больше строить свою жизнь вокруг другого человека, не имея хотя бы каких-то гарантий. Кей решил — а что он решил? Может быть, обрадовался, что Тадаши в конце концов отвязался от него. Или — разозлился, что отвязался, ведь они всегда были вместе, откуда, откуда у мышиного хвостика самосознание и твердость характера. Или — обиделся, ничего не поняв и не захотев понимать.  
  
Все варианты ужасны и гиперболизированы, но Тадаши искренне устал скатываться то в обвинение, то в оправдание. Правда в том, что он ничего не знает. Правда в том, что Кей с ним не разговаривает и не собирается разговаривать. Правда в том, что Кей — сложная система реакций, запутанный квест с правилами, которые никто не оглашает, и без возможности переиграть. Эксперимент, проведённый по рандомной методике, с нерепрезентативной выборкой, после которого ты не знаешь, валидны твои результаты или нет, а что смешнее всего — не знаешь даже, в чем была цель эксперимента.   
  
Тадаши умеет разбираться в реакциях, умеет проходить этот квест и не пугается неизвестных методик, ведущих к неясному результату. А ещё он живой человек, которому тоже бывает больно, обидно, грустно и страшно, поэтому он теперь один и занимается бесполезным сталкерством. И это всё же лучше, чем перспектива ещё несколько лет играть в угадайку.  
  
Но иногда ему очень хочется, чтобы терпения в нём было больше, чем сейчас, а гордости — меньше, и тогда он мог бы вернуться. Мог бы потерпеть ещё немного. Оттянуть разлуку, поиграть в глупые детские игры, помотать себе нервы, попытаться в тысячный раз.  
  
Но тогда рациональное зерно в его голове оживает ростком здравой мысли: «На кой чёрт ты сдался ему со своей любовью?».  
  
Когда-то Тадаши думал о том, как Кей отреагирует на его признание. Ничего реалистичнее фразы «и зачем мне эта бесполезная информация?» не придумалось, и на этом угасли все мысли о том, что можно попытаться выяснить отношения. Страшно было, что отношений — нет. Совсем. И Кей рядом, пока сам Тадаши создаёт условия для этого.  
  
Теорема подтвердилась, вопрос закрыт, хочется спать и расцарапать себе плечи, чтобы отвлечься на физическую боль.  
  
Сколько это ещё будет длиться? Станет ли когда-нибудь легче? Как сдать сессию, если от безответной влюблённости продуктивность падает до нуля?  
  
Тадаши зевает и часто-часто моргает, уговаривая себя, что нужно сначала раздеться и хотя бы почистить зубы перед сном, а не засыпать прямо в джинсах и толстовке. Его сосед не отлипает от учебников и, скорее всего, не отлипнет до полуночи, как показывает опыт. Встать с кровати невероятно сложно, но приходится, и Тадаши движется почти на автопилоте, пока снова не забирается под одеяло. Может быть, если он заведёт будильник на час позже, этот лишний час сделает что-то волшебное, и вся горечь уйдёт.  
  
Но это уже потом. Глаза закрываются, и Тадаши напоследок обновляет твиттер, скорее рефлекторно, чем с какой-либо целью.  
  
 **not today** @TsukishimaKei сейчас  
Каким-то образом вся подушка оказалась в крови. Замечательно.  
  
«Даже пластырем ссадину не заклеил?» — мысленно возмущается Тадаши, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, хотя в них как будто насыпали с полтонны песка. Это такой абсурд, серьёзно, это хуже, чем безалаберность Хинаты и Кагеямы вместе взятых — он даже не успевает подумать, прежде чем отправляет сообщение в диалог.  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _ты что, лёг открытой ссадиной на подушку?_  
  
В голове сразу начинают роиться мысли вроде «ну и зачем ты это сделал?», «и ты думаешь, что он ответит на такой наезд?», «о чем ты вообще думал?», «ты думал?», но Тадаши пресекает их. Ему очень хочется спать, так что нужно просто дождаться, пока сообщение будет прочитано, и затем спокойно засыпать, зная, что оно было в очередной раз проигнорировано.  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Пластыри закончились. Случайно повернулся на другой бок._  
  
Сердце стучит так сильно, что Тадаши сначала делает дыхательную гимнастику, которую им демонстрировали на парах, и только затем торопливо печатает ответ.  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _а сходить купить?_  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _У меня ливень. Ссадина того не стоит._  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _стоит. а если воспалится?_  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Ты параноишь._  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _скорее мыслю рационально?_  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Если бы. Приезжай и разбирайся с этим сам, если хочешь. Мне лень._  
  
Игнорируя трясущиеся руки, Тадаши смотрит на экран и не понимает, что происходит. Не понимает и понимает одновременно. Ему хочется смеяться и материться в голос, но он берёт себя в руки и заталкивает поглубже бьющееся в глотке сердце. От собственной наглости и уверенности становится невероятно трудно дышать.  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _говори адрес._  
  
Он боится, отчаянно боится, что Кей просто пошутил — но спустя пару секунд приходит адрес и значок «онлайн» сменяется на надпись «был в сети», и это — то ли вызов, то ли просьба, то ли очередной несбыточный, желанный сон.  
  
Время — почти десять. Поезда ещё ходят, и, если постараться, можно успеть. Три часа — и он будет топтаться под дверью, не понимая, что происходит и что делать.  
  
Тадаши не может упустить эту возможность.  
  
Он вскакивает как ужаленный, быстро и скупо собирается, планируя сразу три варианта – его не пустят, его пустят и продержат пару часов, его пустят и оставят на ночь. Рюкзак отлично вмещает предметы для всех случаев, плюс – пластыри и прочая ерунда из аптечки, и Тадаши мысленно хвалит себя за собранность и отсутствие паники, хотя отлично понимает, что когда он окажется в вагоне, истерика накроет его с головой и вышибет дух из лёгких.  
  
И это неплохо. К моменту прибытия он снова будет способен соображать. Неудобная расшатанная психика сбоит как по часам.  
  
— Ты куда? — интересуется сосед, поворачивая голову. Интересуется искренне, они ведь немного дружат. Чуть больше, чем приятели, чуть меньше, чем настоящие друзья.  
  
— Проводить эксперимент, — со смешком отвечает Тадаши и понимает, что истерика уже накрывает его, значит, надо немного поддать газа. Пока что вся деятельность — на адреналине от необходимости быстро соображать.  
  
Пока он добирается до вокзала, в голове уже собирается нервный туман из риторических восклицаний, а сердце выписывает какие-то невообразимые кульбиты, колотясь в районе гланд. Тадаши делает скриншот разговора и пересылает Хитоке с припиской «я еду» — на всякий случай, чтобы знала, где он. Вряд ли Кей, конечно, планирует жестоко с ним расправиться и сбросить труп в реку, но это же Кей — надо быть готовым хотя бы к тому, что после разговора с ним в реку захочется лезть самостоятельно. Надо было бы позвонить, но, скорее всего, голос будет звучать так ужасно, что Хитока прибудет на вокзал быстрее Тадаши и свернёт эту идиотскую кампанию, отчаянно ругаясь и так же отчаянно стараясь не материться. Она же приличный человек, в конце концов.  
  
В вагоне почти нет людей, и Тадаши занимает место в углу, у окна. Вдыхает, выдыхает и скатывается в тихую, едва заметную истерику, сгибается пополам, дышит рывками, смаргивает горячие слёзы с ресниц. Желудок скручивает тошнотой, и на лбу выступает холодный пот. Как в старые добрые волейбольные времена.  
  
Всего один диалог — и он готов сорваться посреди ночи в чужой город, наплевав и на месяцы тишины, и на собственную гордость, на все. А что там, на другом конце провода? Что нужно Кею? Почему он написал, почему позвал, почему дал адрес? Почему всё выглядит так по-детски глупо?  
  
Бесконечный хоровод из «почему», и только одна мысль — нужно держать себя в руках.  
  
Держать себя в руках хотя бы первые пять минут.  
  
Это так чертовски сложно, так несправедливо и больно, но поворачивать уже поздно — поезд едет, Хитока строчит в диалог возмущенные сообщения с кучей восклицательных знаков, Кея всё ещё нет онлайн. Может, он дал не свой адрес? Может, он всё же пошутил?  
  
«Хватит», обрывает себя Тадаши.  
  
«Хватит, ты уже сделал это. Решай проблемы по мере их поступления».  
  


***

  
  
Добирается до дома Кея Тадаши на такси, справедливо решив, что это того стоит. Он спешит, а на обратном пути можно будет уже повозиться с картами и поспрашивать прохожих. После поезда уже не хочется срываться в рыдания и панику, даже начинает потихоньку накатывать усталость, но её успешно отгоняет адреналин от рассуждений о том, как нужно будет возвращаться домой. Тадаши даже впадает на пару минут в ностальгию — он вообще домашний мальчик, для него такие рывки в неизвестность нехарактерны, а вот поди ж ты, как жизнь кидает. То ли повзрослел и похрабрел, то ли впал в подростковый бунт.  
  
Такси подъезжает к дому, и нужно снова делать дыхательную гимнастику — Тадаши отвлечённо думает, что высшее образование всё-таки что-то значит на практике. На третий этаж он поднимается легко, разглядывая номера квартир, а перед дверью застывает. Хочется комично воздеть руки к небу и спросить: «За что всё это?», но будить людей в других квартирах как-то неловко.  
  
Была — не была. Это не сложнее, чем плеснуть себе ледяной водой в лицо по утру.  
  
Кей открывает дверь и смотрит на него так, как будто Тадаши как минимум заблудившийся ёкай, случайно перепутавший его квартиру с лесом самоубийц.  
  
— Надеюсь, что не разбудил, — решительно говорит Тадаши и протискивается мимо него в квартиру. Снимает кроссовки, вешает куртку на вешалку и оборачивается, стараясь не всматриваться в лицо Кея. Он же обещал себе хотя бы пять минут адекватного поведения. Время пошло, в эти пять минут он планирует уместить всю свою уверенность и собранность, которая не испарилась при виде Кея. — Где у тебя кухня? Пошли.  
  
Кей смотрит на него ещё пару секунд и затем идёт вперёд, включает свет на небольшой аккуратной кухне и садится на стул, всё ещё слегка ошарашенный. Он не слишком изменился, разве что немного отросли волосы и плечи будто стали шире. Тадаши копается в рюкзаке, стараясь переждать острый приступ нежности и желания расцеловать, вытаскивает упаковку пластырей, флакон перекиси водорода и пачку бумажных платков. Затем разглядывает ссадину на лице Кея — она размером с две фаланги пальца, неприятная, так и не покрывшаяся коркой. Тадаши пропитывает центр первого платка жидкостью, сглатывает и кладёт ладонь чуть ниже щеки Кея, чтобы удержать на месте.   
  
Они оба вздрагивают.  
  
— Будет щипать, — предупреждает Тадаши и Кей тут же отшатывается, когда платок касается ссадины. Шипит и часто моргает — он без очков. Всё-таки спал. — Очень больно?  
  
— Не особо, — нервно передёргивает плечами Кей и накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Тадаши, прижимая сильнее.  
  
«Что ты делаешь, господи, что ты делаешь», думает Тадаши, но не сбрасывает ладонь, нет, он лучше с ума сойдёт от этой близости, чем откажется от неё. Кей смотрит в сторону и тяжело дышит, у них обоих дыхание как после километровой пробежки, и думать об этом одновременно и хочется, и страшно.  
  
— Вот и все, — Тадаши аккуратно заклеивает ссадину двумя пластырями — для этого приходится убрать свою ладонь, и это буквально ощущается как физическая боль. Кей настороженно трогает пальцами свою щеку, хмурится. — Что-то не так?  
  
— Я все думаю, — задумчиво говорит он, не поднимая всё ещё глаз. — Ты приехал из другого города в два часа ночи, чтобы заклеить мне ссадину пластырем с цветочным принтом. Что в твоей жизни пошло не так?  
  
Тадаши прячет лицо в ладонях, краснея и чувствуя снова подкатывающую волнами истерику.  
  
«Ты, ты, ты у меня пошёл не так».  
  
— Угадай, — сипло шепчет он, не в силах убрать руки. Пять минут прошли, он честно отработал свою программу по адекватному поведению.  
  
— Не могу, — вдруг отвечает Кей. — Я даже не знаю, есть ли смысл предлагать тебе остаться на ночь.  
  
Тадаши опускает руки и удивлённо смотрит на него. Это сумасшествие. Такой невероятный бред, что хочется смеяться, но тогда нельзя будет скрыть подступающую истерику. На это уходит весь самоконтроль. Слова уже не подчиняются рассудку.  
  
— Я так хочу тебе врезать, — кристально честно говорит Тадаши, смотря прямо в глаза. Внутри ярость смешивается с нежностью. — Потому что я ужасно зол. Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
  
— Я тоже, — Кей не отводит взгляда впервые за все это время. У него глаза — два янтарных камешка. — Зол и хочу тебе врезать.   
  
Они замолкают, глядя друг на друга, и оба не могут ни шевельнуться, ни сказать что-либо. Как вакуум, вокруг ни звука, ни движения, только напряжение такой силы, что можно сжать его пальцами.  
  
— Ну и что будем делать? — выдыхает наконец Тадаши, потому что у него уже нет сил.  
  
— Драться? — совершенно логично предлагает Кей, и это конец.  
  
Финиш. Сам напросился. Нельзя так с людьми, с живыми, с влюблёнными без памяти — нельзя, бесчеловечно и несправедливо.  
  
Тадаши обхватывает его лицо ладонями, наклоняется совсем немного и прикасается губами к губам, едва сдерживаясь, все тело сотрясает дрожью. Если уж драться — то хотя бы имея более веский довод. А затем Кей вдруг обнимает его за пояс, почти усаживая на себя, и начинает целовать — настойчиво, жадно, так, что в голове туман превращается в бесполезную росу. И больше — ничего, только горячие губы и лихорадочное желание целоваться, пока не кончится дыхание. Тадаши даже не думает ни о чём, в его голове только слово «люблю» и ощущение абсолютной, безграничной эйфории.  
  
Они отрываются друг от друга всего на пару мгновений, и даже так Тадаши не может удержаться — покрывает скользящими поцелуями щеки, нос, прикрытые дрожащие веки. Ему кажется, что это просто осознанный сон, а значит, он, чёрт побери, может делать всё, что захочет. Кей прижимает его ближе к себе и целует в шею, прихватывает кожу губами, чтобы оставить засос, а затем ещё один, и ещё, и Тадаши не может, не хочет ему возражать — да пусть хоть пол-университета увидит, чем он занимался на выходных. Плевать.  
  
— Ты ведь останешься? — выдыхает Кей, вопреки собственной вопросительной интонации крепче стискивая руки.  
  
— Глупый вопрос, — Тадаши зарывается пальцами в его волосы, пытаясь поймать расфокусированный взгляд.  
  
— Ну извини, негативный опыт уже был, — почти рычит Кей и дёргается, щурит глаза. — Кто тебя знает.  
  
— Давай поругаемся и подерёмся утром, а? Пожалуйста, — Тадаши снова начинает целовать его лицо, успокаивающе гладя ладонями плечи. — Я так устал.  
  
— Как будто я не устал, — язвительность в голосе возрастает, но руки никуда не исчезают, и сам Кей остаётся на месте. Напряжённый и готовый сорваться в любой момент. Тадаши тихо вздыхает — спугнул, сам дурак, сам виноват.  
  
— Пойдём спать? — он осторожно убирает упавшую на лоб Кея чёлку и улыбается. — Мы сейчас точно подерёмся.  
  
— Мы подерёмся, если я утром не обнаружу тебя тут.  
  
— Перестань.  
  
— Это сложно, — Кей утыкается лицом в его плечо и сжимает пальцы, впиваясь ими в спину. Тадаши гладит его по голове, стараясь успокоиться сам — они на нервах, они взвинчены, они не видели друг друга очень давно, и стоит просто подождать до утра. Утром у них будут силы спокойно обсудить всё, не разругавшись в хлам и не подравшись действительно.   
  
— Давай. Пойдём. Уже третий час. Надеюсь, тебе завтра никуда не надо?  
  
— Плевать, — красноречиво и глухо отвечает Кей куда-то ему в футболку и нехотя разжимает руки.   
  
Они оба неловко встают, и Кей ведёт его по коридору, вырубая за собой свет, заводит в комнату и усаживается на кровати. Тадаши замирает на секунду, окидывая взглядом обстановку, это буквально мгновение, но Кей уже смотрит волком:  
  
— Только попробуй спросить, где гостевой диван, — цедит он, и Тадаши подходит к нему, обнимает за голову, прижимает к себе. Это невозможно — обжигающее желание прикасаться, обнимать, хоть как-то показать, что всё хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь, накапаю тебе успокоительного? — глухое ворчание, видимо, должно обозначать «не надо». — Тогда мы ложимся спать?  
  
— Видимо, — Кей забирается под одеяло, и Тадаши поспешно скидывает джинсы, укладывает их у рюкзака, залезает следом и устраивается у него под боком. Вокруг него сразу же возникают ревнивые руки, и приходится устраиваться ещё раз — в итоге они лежат настолько переплетено, что даже одеяла не надо, и это до дрожи хорошо. Лучше, чем в самых отчаянных снах.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Цукки, — не удерживается Тадаши и тихо смеётся от того, как фыркает ему в макушку Кей.  
  
Кажется, уснуть при всём этом невозможно, но Тадаши отключается почти мгновенно, напоследок успев подумать, что он ведь действительно устал. Очень сильно. От всех этих метаний, от мучений, от медленного и скрупулезного движения вперёд. В руках Кея так хорошо и спокойно, так правильно, что тело словно реагирует на зону комфорта и перестаёт трястись в адреналиновом припадке.  
  
Выключается до утра.  
  
Ему снится что-то странное, светлое. Куда-то нужно идти, а может, даже бежать, но абсолютно не хочется, и ноги, как это бывает во снах, не подчиняются, проскальзывают по мокрой от травы росе, не сдвинуться даже на сантиметр. А потом земля совсем исчезает, и не нужно больше ничего делать, просто плыть среди туманных облаков и стряхивать с плеч жемчужную росу.  
  


***

  
  
Утро наступает как-то странно.  
  
Тадаши просыпается сначала от собственного будильника, который чёрт знает где звенит, а потом очень быстро затихает, и так же быстро затихает желание вставать и разбираться, сколько времени, что происходит и почему под одеялом он один. Если будильник выключен — значит, Кей хотя бы дома, и пока что этого достаточно.  
  
Второй раз он просыпается уже более-менее сам, жалея, что телефон и будильник где-то далеко и не получится проснуться привычным способом — залипанием в какие-нибудь видео с котятами. Приходится просто минут десять решать, стоит ли уснуть обратно или нет, в голове проясняются события вчерашнего вечера, в горле встаёт ком, и грудь сдавливает. Тадаши решает, что теперь уже не уснёт, и рывком садится на кровати, убирая пряди чёлки от лица. Наугад находит ванную и умывается, чистит зубы, разглядывает едва заметные круги под глазами. Он чувствует себя в меру отдохнувшим и собранным, вполне готовым и к драке, и к крикам, и к чему угодно.   
  
Кей обнаруживается на кухне — с ноутбуком, ополовиненной чашкой кофе и в наушниках. Он даже не слышит, наверное, что Тадаши подходит сзади, и это даёт пространство для манёвра — можно приблизиться и обнять, а можно просто обойти и сесть рядом. Предсказать реакцию Кея на первый вариант не представляется возможным, и Тадаши вдруг понимает — от разлуки и недоговорок у них сбился ритм, они больше не чувствуют друг друга как раньше, отсюда и сложности. Новые привычки, новые настроения, новые тараканы, быстрее и умнее прошлых. Это не особо пугает, на самом деле — основы Тадаши выучил ещё в средней школе, немного практики — и легко будет присоединить к ним обновления и составить очередную бета-версию, в которой всё равно потом вылавливать баги и тормозы. Смешно — рядом с Кеем он начинает мыслить его категориями, и собственные семь из десяти гуманитарных предметов толкаются где-то далеко на подкорке сознания.  
  
Решив, что нет смысла осторожничать, Тадаши всё-таки приближается и сначала кладёт руки на плечи Кея, чтобы не напугать. Тот вздрагивает, но не отдёргивается, и тогда Тадаши опускает их ниже, обнимая за шею, и кладёт подбородок на светлую макушку. Видит, как Кей щёлкает мышью на вкладку с музыкой и ставит трек на паузу.  
  
— Доброе утро, — собственный голос звучит хрипло, но кашлять не хочется, видимо, просто остатки сна.  
  
— Доброе, — тихо отвечает Кей. — Кофе будешь? Или всё ещё чай?  
  
— Чай, — Тадаши даже не пытается спросить какую-нибудь глупость вроде «ты же не любишь чай». Все очевидно. Такие вещи не обговариваются даже.  
  
Он копается в тумбочках и заваривает чай, краем глаза следя за Кеем, который, видимо, снова возвращается к чему-то — к работе, учёбе, просто сетевой прокрастинации. У него, наверное, сегодня должны были быть пары. В общем-то, на часах не меньше двенадцати, может, он уже успел на них сходить, пока Тадаши опять проявлял свою сверхспособность спать неограниченное количество времени. Почему-то вспоминаются не переписанные лекции по истории, следом Хитока, которая, наверное, волнуется.   
Тадаши начинает задумчиво оглядываться, прикидывая, найдёт он мобильный сам, или придётся спрашивать, но Кей ловит его взгляд, тянет руку куда-то за кружку и поднимает мобильный, вопросительно вздёрнув брови. Тадаши кивает и улыбается, задерживает свою ладонь на его чуть дольше, чем нужно, забирает телефон и горестно вздыхает, видя трехзначное число сообщений и пару пропущенных вызовов.  
  
— Тебя вызванивали с утра, но я был в душе, — говорит Кей и снова переводит взгляд на монитор. У него непроницаемое, равнодушное лицо, и Тадаши буквально чувствует, как из-за этой стены прорываются очертания внезапной ревности. Нет, так не пойдёт.  
  
— Хитока. Она волнуется, — Тадаши берёт чашку с чаем и садится на стул, отставляет её и бесцеремонно подхватывает длинные ноги Кея, укладывает их себе на колени, немного ёрзает и устраивается так: одна рука на бледных ногах, вторая — на чашке. Собственные действия кажутся ему весьма будничными, как будто он только и делал, что сидел так. — Точнее, наверное, уже психует. Я вчера ей сказал, что еду к тебе, и больше не отвечал. Мы не встречаемся.  
  
— Я и не спрашивал об этом, — мало того, что Кей внезапно краснеет от манипуляций со своими ногами, так ещё и пытается неловко сымитировать отсутствие интереса.  
  
— Конечно, — смеётся Тадаши, поглаживая его колено. — Чтобы ты и дальше «не спрашивал» — я ни с кем не встречаюсь.  
  
— Вау, — язвит Кей, явно задетый этим откровенным игнорированием собственных актёрских талантов. — Ещё какие-нибудь важные заявления?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — к щекам приливает кровь, и Тадаши хочется по-детски спрятать лицо, но он стоически терпит собственное смущение. — Но это ты, наверное, ещё вчера понял. Ещё… хм, у меня улучшился почерк. Ну, это если не смотреть на лекции.  
  
Кей смотрит на него с таким непередаваемым выражением лица, что это просто усугубляет всё, но Тадаши всё ещё не сдаётся и не пытается уткнуться лицом в его ноги. В конце-то концов.  
  
— Часть про мой почерк можешь не комментировать, — добавляет он, и теперь уже Кей, видимо, переживает процесс борьбы с собой, потому что сначала его лицо бледнеет, потом краснеет, потом он снова отворачивается к ноутбуку.  
  
Тадаши вдруг ощущает себя гением — в любой другой ситуации Кей бы сбежал к чертовой матери от всей это неловкости и страха, но его ноги в плену. Чтобы сбежать — надо сначала как-то выбраться. Правда, Тадаши тоже немного хочется сбежать, но только совсем немного. Он уже сбежал до этого капитально. Нет смысла дёргаться по пустякам.  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — интересуется Кей, упорно не смотря на него.  
  
— Что угодно, Цукки.   
  
— Меня всё ещё бесит это твое «Цукки».  
  
— Что угодно, кроме вот этого вот.  
  
— Вот видишь, уже пошла конкретика, ещё немного, и мы дойдём до четкого запроса.  
  
Тадаши стонет и всё же утыкается носом в ёрзающие ноги на своих коленях. Если и есть на свете человек упрямее Хинаты с Кагеямой, то он сидит сейчас напротив и занимается отрицанием такого высшего уровня, что ни один дипломированный психотерапевт не возьмётся за такой случай даже под угрозой смертной казни.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, но ты иногда такой придурок.  
  
— Прекрати, — неожиданно нервно отвечает Кей и даже дёргается, чтобы убрать ноги, но Тадаши рефлекторно его удерживает. — Хватит.  
  
— Хватит что?  
  
— Хватит говорить, что любишь меня.  
  
Это похоже на пощёчину, и Тадаши пару секунд даже не дышит, просто не может сделать вдох, и в солнечном сплетении начинает болеть, как от задыхающегося кашля. Он ждёт каких-то комментариев, но Кей молчит.   
  
Ну конечно. Глупо все это. Глупо было думать, что у них всё взаимно, и не принимать во внимание тот огромный гребаный факт про то, что Кею просто удобно с ним. Тадаши ведь понимает его, отлично понимает, и не нужно объяснять ничего. Можно потерпеть парочку поцелуев и совместную ночевку ради того, чтобы снова составить в одно целое зону комфорта. Можно потерпеть влюблённость, главное, что не нужно заново с кем-то настраивать такие удобные отношения.  
  
«А ты размечтался, идиот».  
  
Тадаши осторожно убирает ноги Кея со своих, встаёт и идёт в спальню. В голове — список вещей, которые он вытащил вчера из рюкзака и их местоположение, чтобы быстро можно было собрать и ещё быстрее свалить отсюда.   
  
Нахрен такое счастье. Нахрен этот цирк.  
  
— Да стой же ты! — Кей хватает его за руку уже посередине спальни, и Тадаши молча вырывается, но в итоге оказывается опрокинутым на кровать. — Ты неправильно понял.  
  
— Ты издеваешься? — как можно спокойнее интересуется он, чувствуя внутри позорные позывы к рыданиям. Эмоциональные качели никогда не приносили психике радости.  
  
— Нет, — Кей прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, продолжая сжимать его запястья. — Я просто ничего не понимаю. Сначала ты уезжаешь от меня чёрт знает куда, ладно, я смирился с этим, а теперь приезжаешь и говоришь, что любишь. Как я должен реагировать?  
  
— Да хотя бы не игнорировать меня и согласиться поговорить со мной _до того_ , как мне придётся уехать!   
  
— Разумеется, я тебя игнорировал. Ты четко дал понять, что не хочешь оставаться со мной.  
  
— То есть то, что я тебе месяц писал впустую сообщения — это я «чётко дал понять»? И до этого я пытался поговорить с тобой всеми возможными способами — тоже нет? Не считается?  
  
— Ты же вежливый и приличный, моя мама тебя мне в пример ставит. Разумеется, ты писал. Не хотел обидеть. Нельзя же сразу обрывать все контакты, — это все звучит как вылизанные, много раз повторённые оправдания, объяснения, сухие выжимки из огромного пласта информации.  
  
— Всё, не могу больше, не могу, — стонет Тадаши и тянется вверх, целуя Кея. Он всё ещё не уверен, что правильно всё понимает, но Кей, в целом, не слишком часто пытается объяснять свою мотивацию, так что можно попытаться довериться интуиции.  
  
В поцелуе нет и следа вчерашней неуверенности и горечи. Кей вжимает его в кровать и будто боится, что Тадаши уйдёт — удерживает за руки и мешает обнимать себя. Тогда Тадаши крепко обхватывает его ногами за пояс, выпутывает всё-таки руки и сцепляет их за головой Кея. Куда тут уходить, когда тебя целуют так, что все тело прошибает дрожью и в голове ни одной связной мысли. Куда вообще Тадаши может уйти? Он попробовал, но в итоге всё равно вернулся, как идиот. К идиоту.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Кей ему в губы.  
  
— Наконец-то, — смеётся Тадаши и целует его в подбородок, затем в ухо, потому что Кей прячет голову у него на плече, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
— Так почему ты уехал? — вдруг спрашивает он, нервно вздёргиваясь, и Тадаши начинает успокаивающе гладить его по спине. — Почему даже не сказал мне, что хочешь уехать?  
  
— Потому что я решил, что не могу всю жизнь делать вид, что я с тобой только дружу, и жалеть себя. Думал, что надо сделать рывок и начать жить нормально. Говорят, что когда не видишься с объектом влюблённости, чувства быстрее угасают. А ты на меня обиделся, и я совсем решился — подумал, что так даже лучше, и мне не придёт в голову признаться тебе, пользуясь тем, что ты в другом городе.  
  
— Ты даже не думал, что?..  
  
— Нет. Я радовался хотя бы тому, что ты считаешь меня другом.  
  
— Акитеру говорил, что по мне всё видно.  
  
— Акитеру с тобой с детства жил, может, ему и видно. Да даже если видно… — Тадаши запинается и вздыхает. — Это страшно, знаешь ли. Вдруг я не так понял? Вдруг придумал себе всё? Ошибаться в таком очень стремно.  
  
— Знаю, — Кей касается губами его шеи. — Ладно, мы оба налажали.  
  
— Это да.  
  
— Что будем делать дальше?  
  
— Не знаю. Надо Хитоке позвонить, она же волнуется…  
  
— Я… кхм, про более отдалённую перспективу спрашиваю.  
  
Они несколько секунд просто смотрят друг на друга, и Тадаши удивлённо моргает. Он не особо понимает, о какой именно отдалённой перспективе спрашивает Кей, так что решает просто осторожно перечислять по мере отдалённости.  
  
— Ну, может быть, я приеду через две недели, если нам не поставят дополнительную лекцию, потом ты можешь приехать ко мне, потому что мой сосед уезжает к родителям на пару дней, дальше зависит от моего и твоего расписания, кстати, скинешь мне свое расписание?  
  
— Ясно, — Кей едва заметно улыбается. — Я и забыл, какой ты оптимист.  
  
— Я опять чего-то не понимаю?  
  
— Будет сложно. Я об этом. Мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что обдумываешь.  
  
— Цукки, — Тадаши делает глубокий вдох и выдох. — Ты пытаешься напугать сложностями меня? Я влюблён в тебя со старшей школы. Сложности — мой профиль.  
  
— Выпендрёжник, — фыркает Кей.   
  
— С кем поведёшься…  
  
Они затихают, и Тадаши наконец может медленно переварить все случившееся. Не верится даже — неужели весь этот тихий и унылый ад закончился, он наконец-то разобрался, наконец-то что-то сделал и даже получил в итоге результат намного лучше, чем он мог бы надеяться? Такое облегчение и покой, и приятная тяжесть тела сверху. Кей медленно гладит кончиками пальцев его шею, и Тадаши хочется мурлыкать.  
  
Сложно? Конечно, будет сложно. Научиться играть в волейбол на уровне команды — сложно. Переехать в другой город — сложно. Найти силы и попытаться в сотый раз наладить контакт — сложно.  
  
Сложно — это настолько частое слово в жизни Тадаши, что иногда он думает, это избегающий сложностей Кей просто каким-то неведомым образом спихнул ему свою часть.   
  
Но даже если теперь ему придётся жить на три дома, это не кажется кошмаром — в конце концов, за себя он не волнуется, а с неврозами Кея справиться вполне реально, особенно если снова настроиться на его волну и замечать всё до того, как станет поздно. В школе справлялся — справится и здесь.  
  
— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты сейчас будешь подавать, — хмыкает Кей и сползает с него — заставляет поменяться местами, и теперь Тадаши лежит на нём, пытаясь сдуть с лица челку.  
  
— Хитока! — вдруг вскрикивает Тадаши и пытается подняться. — Надо ей позвонить!  
  
— Хитока подождёт, — из хватки Кея выбраться так же сложно, как увернуться от ударов Суги. — А я не подожду.  
  
— Совсем не подождёшь?  
  
— Ни минуты.  
  
Тадаши смеётся и принимается целовать его лицо, устраиваясь на бёдрах. Он чувствует себя настолько счастливым, что ему даже не стыдно перед Хитокой — в конце концов, сообщения в диалоге должны быть отмечены как прочитанные, пусть это будет предварительным сигналом, что всё хорошо.  
  
Потому что Хитока действительно может подождать. А Тадаши ждал так долго, что даже его титанового терпения не хватит на то, чтобы отвлечься от Кея хотя бы на секунду.  
  


***

  
  
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что слушаешь! — почти шипит Хитока на ухо, и Тадаши отчаянно зевает, пытаясь скрыть это рукавом бомбера. От зевка челюсть сводит, и это неприятно, а ещё хочется есть и в первый раз за всю жизнь хочется кофе.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, — жалко оправдывается он, и Хитока качает головой, снова принимаясь рисовать цветочки на краешке тетради. — Ты тоже не слушаешь.  
  
— Я делаю вид, — важно заявляет она и шутливо стукает его кончиком ручки по носу. — Чего и тебе советую.  
  
Кто-то шикает на них, и Тадаши вздыхает. Экран его телефона загорается, оповещая о новом сообщении и сердце начинает биться чаще.  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Ты заражаешь меня сонливостью. Еду домой досыпать._  
  
Хитока пытается заглянуть в переписку, но Тадаши отклоняет экран. Она шепчет «ты же обещал рассказать», но Тадаши только прикладывает палец к губам. Рассказать — обещал. Но не посреди пары же.  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _а пары? у тебя же должна быть ещё одна._  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Отменили._  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _счастливый человек. я умираю, хитока рисует в тетради цветочки._  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Сам виноват. Надо было уезжать раньше._  
  
Хитока не оставляет попыток подсмотреть, и тогда Тадаши пишет в её тетради «на перерыве все покажу», и она успокаивается.  
  
 **Вы:**  
( ＞ｍ＜ )  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Ладно, я тоже виноват._  
  
 **Вы:**  
 _скучаю по тебе_ ( ╥ω╥ )  
  
Хитока пихает Тадаши в бок, и тот отвлекается от телефона — оказывается, пара кончилась, и все уже засобирались в следующую аудиторию. Очередной зевок заставляет Тадаши промедлить ещё сильнее, и в итоге приходится спешить, чтобы не попасть в толкучку.  
  
— Ну так что? Ты мне хоть сейчас скажешь? — Хитока дёргает его за рукав, пока они стоят у расписания. — Вы теперь вместе? Или как?  
  
Тадаши вытаскивает телефон и открывает пришедшее сообщение.  
  
 **Кей:**  
 _Я тоже. Очень._  
  
Как бы ещё привыкнуть к этому бешеному стуку сердца. Можно ли вообще к этому привыкнуть? Тадаши не знает и не хочет загадывать наперёд.  
  
— Вместе, — отвечает он, улыбаясь и отправляя смайлик-сердечко в диалог. Одного слова вдруг хватает, чтобы описать щемящее, спокойное, теплое чувство внутри, которое не бьёт по нервам, а обволакивает постоянным осознанием счастья.  
  
Вместе.


End file.
